


Sensei, I...

by justafujoshi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Modern AU, Pining, age gap, one-sided, or isit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafujoshi/pseuds/justafujoshi
Summary: Where Eren pines for his English tutor.





	Sensei, I...

Eren knew it was wrong.

He knew it wasn't supposed to be this way. Yet, feelings are impossible to predict; you can't control whom you love. 

It can only be considered fate's cruelty that Eren finds himself falling for the very person least likely to return his feelings: the handsome Levi Ackerman, a lawyer graduated from Harvard, his mother's old friend, and his English tutor. 

And did he mention that Levi is 29 years old? 

Levi is not only an unsuitable love interest, by society's standards, due to the 12 year age gap, but also because teacher-student relationships are greatly frowned upon. That, and the fact that both of them were male further diminished his chances. 

Many times Eren tried to give up on this childish hope, tried so hard to dissociated himself from the lawyer. But the moment his eyes feasted upon the object of his affections, all of his effort is for naught. He is perpetually relegated back to a pining, love-struck fool whenever Levi so much as makes eye contact. Unfortunately for Eren, this is when his obstinate personality works against his favour; his affection for Levi sticking harder than a lizard to a wall. 

As they always say: love is a force to be reckoned with. 

Even as these thoughts flutter through his head, Levi is giving him a deadpan, his thin lips pursing in annoyance. Eren is snapped out of his daydream when Levi clicked his tongue, thwacking Eren over the head with a sheaf of papers.

"Stop spacing out, dumbass. You got almost half of these translations wrong. Do you want to go to Harvard or not?" 

"Sorry, Levi-sensei! I'll redo them right now!" Eren sits up straighter on his chair, pulls the exercise book towards him, and gets right to it. 

"Brat." Levi admonishes lightly, abusing the younger's head again, this time with his hand. "If you'd only concentrate more, any Ivy League school isn't out of reach for you."

Eren takes around three seconds to parse the back-handed compliment. He breaks out into a wide smile, adoration filling his chest and threatening to burst. "Sensei, I..." 

Crap, he's going to say something he'll regret... 

"Less yapping and more writing!" Levi interrupts him, luckily before anything non-retractable is said.

When Levi's attention is diverted back to his paperwork, Eren steals an appreciative glance, drinking in the sight of Levi in spectacles -a rare sight indeed- before tackling his Japanese-English translations. 

What Eren doesn't notice is the pink tinge at the tips of Levi's ears, almost entirely obscured by his hair. 

**

It is only with the arrival of his Harvard acceptance letter that Eren's bravado skyrockets. He pounces at the very first opportunity he gets.

"Congrats, brat." Levi offers curtly, but Eren could see a tiny smile ghosting his lips.

"I...have something to tell you," Eren says. He wants to do this, he's sick of hiding, of pretending. If Levi rejects him, at least he'll be flying halfway around the world in a week. 

He has nothing to lose. 

Their surroundings fade into white noise. For Eren, only Levi exists this very moment: The well-defined, handsome features that form the preface of every wet dream, the razor-edge, unrivaled intelligence that enchants him with an abyss of knowledge and insight. 

The gray, gelid, beautiful eyes that are now staring into the depths of his soul. 

Society can just go to hell, Eren decides, because if this isn't love, then Eren doesn't know what is. 

"Sensei, I..."

**Author's Note:**

> Just something random I wrote around 2 years ago. ^^;


End file.
